


Beginning To Feel The Years

by danipreathtrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipreathtrash/pseuds/danipreathtrash
Summary: one shot prompted by anon on tumblrjust them loving and caring about each other fluff





	Beginning To Feel The Years

**Author's Note:**

> so hey! i just listened to the song and let myself rein free in the story to what i felt when i listened to the song.  
> Have a listen as you read the story: Beginning to feel the years by Brandi Carlilie!
> 
> hope ya'll like it! i love your comments! might do more if ya'll like these song/theme prompts

       Christen was still a mess.

 

She walked out of her house’s gym, wrapping a towel over her shoulder as she sighs, sipping a bottle of water. ‘Chris?’ Christen hears a voice from someone she so desperately does not want to be around right now.

 

It was late and she thought her girlfriend was still sleeping in their shared bed that she left an hour before. ‘Hey why are you in the gym so early?’

 

Christen stays silent but continues taking off her wet sports bra in the gym toilet and pulls on a normal one and a fitted blouse, pretending to have not heard her speak.

 

Tobin spots her though. Christen hears her footsteps paddling nearer and nearer.

‘Tobs. I’m going to see mom by myself.’

 

Brown irises look upon at her, searching through the distraught emotions of the turqoise grey ones. She understands of course, of how hard this definitely was to Christen. She nods, squeezing both of Christen’s arms. ‘I’m going to be right here when you come home alright?’ Christen purses her lips but nods. ‘I know.’

 

Tobin gives her a peck on her lips and fixes her last button, and Christen smiles, squeezing her arm back.

 

* * *

 

Tobin knew that she needed to boost Christen’s moods, so after waving Christen goodbye from the porch of the Press’s mansion, she put on a hoodie and slid into some sliders, grabbed her long board and went towards the direction of Bodega.

 

The other day when she was having a lunch walkabout with Christen, both of them walked into the shop and Tobin saw how much Christen wanted that Bodega hoodie and sweater piece. Christen kept insisting that it was totally unnecessary, but Tobin unmistakably saw the familiar glint in her eyes as she walked out of the door, trying to sass Tobin that ‘Oh I’ll be fine really. Why do I need a hoodie when you’re gonna get them off the moment we’re home huh.’ Tobin couldn’t take the wink but grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the place them, shushing her up.

 

_I’m going to get that for her today._

 

 **ring** The little bell at the side of the door rang as Tobin grabbed her longboard, hanging it by her side as she glanced around the room, trying to find that tinge of green.

 

‘Hi, may I help you?’ A friendly staff came forward, ready to help. Tobin nodded and glanced, asking. ‘Um the Sahif hoodie? Do you have them at M?’

 

Tobin left the place with not only that hoodie, but a matching track pants set that she thought Christen would love. She checks the time and it was only a little after twelve, still an entire afternoon before Christen would probably be back. She decides to head back, sliding on her longboard, to get ready to surprise Christen.

 

* * *

 

Christen could not believe it.

 

She told herself to breathe and to stay calm. _It’s just a diagnosis. You’ve seen this coming. Keep yourself strong for her._

She nearly could not as she sees her dad cradling her mom at the bedside, her mom smiling weakly at him, grasping at his arms.

 

She looked away when her sisters came, hands all at their hips.

 

She holds on to her mom as she gestures for a hug, clinching on, hoping it was not the last hug.

 

She hobbles a little, jiggly with a little bit of hope as the doctor discharged her mom, saying that she could be home for a while, to recuperate.

 

She knew her dad saw her resistance, but she did not retort when he told her to head home first, giving an excuse that Christen was going to cook their dinner tonight. She smiles, and gives a little fake gasp at her mom, saying, ‘Oh my god Mommy! I’m going to cook your favorite mixed bolognese! See you later!’

 

She knew her mom probably could not eat anymore of her real favorite foods, but this was a close one and she held on to her mom’s weak grin as she zoomed to her car.

 

‘Tobin?’ Christen asked, seeing an elaborate display of her favorite lily flowers on her table top and a covered food, obviously her favorite cookies from the Good Cookies that Tobin had saved for her. ‘Babe?’

 

A soft patter of foot and ball sounded from the backyard and Christen walked over with a piece of chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. ‘Chris? Are you home?’

Tobin walked out and showed her signature grin, hugging Christen. Christen let herself drown a little in Tobin’s scent and she slowly breaks down. She was uncontrollable, giving out spurts of ugly sobs as she cradles in Tobin’s arms. Tobin doesn’t speak, but instead pulls her closer, letting Christen let out as much of the emotions she had been holding in.

 

As Christen slowly calmed down, Tobin pulls tight on her hands, tightly bringing her up to their room. Christen still tear-streaken as Tobin grabbed a new change of clothing for Christen, which she helped her into. She makes a gesture to Christen and she waits, as Tobin walks up with her much needed chamomile tea. Tobin knows. She just knows what Christen needs in every situation and Christen sobs a little for that.

 

Christen sips onto the warm calming liquid as Tobin pulls her close again, getting her head to rest on her shoulder as she continues drinking. ‘Can you set an alarm for about thirty minutes? I got to cook dinner later.’

 

‘Do you need help on that?’

 

‘If you want to.’

 

‘Chris, of course.’

* * *

 

Several days later, when Christen could not call Jill for the need to ask for a leave to see her mom, Tobin offers.

 

* * *

 

It was after Thorns training and Tobin was awaiting Christen’s call telling her of her arrival in Portland for her short stay before preseason. Tobin was just driving out of the parking lot as her phone rings and she turns on the bluetooth speaker and Christen’s voice fills the car.

 

It was soft sobs and Tobin quickly pulls to a side, stopping. ‘Chris? Did something happen?’

 

‘Tobs… She-she…’

 

‘Chris? You hold on. You’re still at the airport right? Stay there please. I’m coming now.’

 

Tobin quickly rushed home, grabbing a duffel bag and placed some clothes that she knew she and Christen could just share and her passport and ran out again, stepping on the pedal.

 

Tobin ran towards the arrival hall and sees a crouched frizzly-haired figure sitting by the side. ‘Chris?’ Christen looks up and she crushes into Tobin. ‘Tobin. I’m so sorry. I have to head back.’ She looks up with a frown and her green eyes now grey.

 

‘Hey. No worries. I’m not letting you be alone in this. I got everything.’ Tobin points at the duffel and the passport on her hand.

 

‘Oh my god Tobin!’ Christen is so grateful for Tobin and she presses a kiss to Tobin’s cheek, uncaring to the fans that might be around the corner, as Tobin leads her to the aiport counter, buying them both tickets back to Palo Verdes.

 

* * *

 

Tobin and Christen were walking about the supermarket a few days later.

 

It was all fun, finding an unknown little vegan store at a small corner of the town, where no one knew who they were.

 

Tobin jokingly jumped into the cart that Christen just pulled out and grinned at her. ‘Alright little baby. Push yourself.’ Christen rolled her eyes, pushing the cart a little to the side but gave Tobin a wide smile as she slowly walked into the supermarket alone, hopping.

 

‘Hey!’ Tobin quickly jumped out, but has a feisty smirk as she hugged Christen from behind, which had Christen ‘oop-‘ and brought her up into the cart. ‘Babe!’ Christen shrieked as she tried to get out of the cart but was stopped from by Tobin quickly pushing her into the store. Christen crossed her hands and turned back at Tobin for a second, giving her a glare, which Tobin laughed to. ‘You’re so cute babe.’ ‘Not helping. You’re getting me my cookies.’

 

‘I’m fine with that babe. Anytime.’ Tobin kisses her, which has Christen blush and squirm a little in the cart, and quickly try to change the conversation by stating the needed ingredients again. ‘Ahem- So other than cookies-‘ ‘Kisses?’ ‘Tobs- We need to get those tomatoes… there!’

 

‘Yes madame.’ Tobin poked Christen again at the side as she passed her the pack of organic tomatoes which had Christen glaring at her again. ‘Stop! Babe!’

 

_Oh she’s so cute._

* * *

 

Tobin woke up to the early morning rays of the Los Angeles sun and she glances over to her side, where her loving girlfriend lay naked under the sheets.

 

She cuddles closer into Christen’s body as she slowly tries to absorb the warmth of her. She never felt safer anywhere else. ‘Mm… babe. Sleep… babe.’ A slow nasally voice of Christen’s that Tobin will never get tired of drones out of the obviously tired women in her arms and she chuckles.

 

‘What happened to your yoga session this morning?’

 

 

Christen opens an eye and Tobin sees the grin forming. ‘Well, we definitely did enough physical yesterday.’ ‘Do you want more?’ Tobin teases, whispering in her ear as she tweaks at one of Christen’s nipples. ‘Babe… don’t get me so worked up in the morning. We have to head back to the camp later. We need sleep for the flight.’ ‘Mhm.. whatever you say so.’ Tobin smirks as she touches a little of Christen’s inner thigh, which earns her a little slap at her arm. ‘Tobs!’ But Christen is smiling and totally feeling it between her legs. She stays strong though and decides to just lay closer to Tobin, having Tobin to just give up and be content with her hugging her close. Which to be fair, was already enough for Tobin.

 

* * *

 

As Christen stands on the field, jogging with the ball at the side, with Tobin slowly doing tricks at the side, she suddenly realizes something.

 

She doesn’t want this to ever end.

 

Tobin is definitely the one for her.

 

Christen grins as Tobin did a little ronaldinho and rainbow flick as she jogs towards her, smiling like a little puppy as she nutmegged Pinoe with a flick.

 

Yeah. Definitely her little puppy.

* * *

 

Tobin was waiting for the right moment. But it came sooner than she had thought it would.

 

She really enjoyed the past few months of bliss she had with Christen, this little bubble they created, not only with the team but also with themselves as they head into the world cup. They’ve just molded into this team, over the past few years of dating and looking at Christen sitting across her drinking their morning coffee together, she just knew.

 

Tobin could hear the soothing voice of Brandi Carlile, starting the notes of what was becoming one of both her and Christen’s favorite songs as Tobin started humming to her lately, randomly. She sees Christen bob to it, and glancing at Tobin smiling.

 

‘Chris?’ Tobin murmured, getting Christen’s attention as she moved to open her wallet, getting the little shiny circle that had been with her since she got it a year ago. Her grandma Tobin has passed it to her, having been safekept by her since her mother got married, traditionally being a family engagement ring. She grabs Christen’s hand then, looking right into the glinting green eyes of the woman she loves, as she places the ring in her palm.

 

There wasn’t anyone else both of them would want by their side as they walk through their journeys, knowing that they would be the best person and the one they want most, by their side, who knows them best, who cares about their every little thing and loves them more than the other could ever imagine.

 

Both of them knew, that it was random, it wasn’t the right place at all, that they would have dreamt it to be, but it all felt right, with them hugging and kissing in front of only a random waitress as Tobin slipped the ring through Christen’s left fourth finger as she says ‘Yes.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @danipreathtrash on tumblr to recommend me more requests! or to bug me to update if I ever take too Long to... oops  
> thanks for reading:) I always love the comments


End file.
